Never Give In
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: Nick x OC! Tasha's been on her own for months after the events in Season 1. After nearly being mauled by walkers, she is taken in by a group who seems too good to be true. She becomes close to two farm boys, and is afraid she'll get hurt again. Will she able to fight the dead? Or will she give in? RATED T / M (I will indicate when smut happens so younger viewers can still read!)
1. Chapter 1

**Never Give In**

**Nick x OC fanfiction**

* * *

Chapter One

_Every time I see your face_

_It reminds me of the places we used to go _

_But all I've got is a photograph _

_And I realize you're not coming back anymore... _

This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. Ben and I were supposed to make it through together- everyone was supposed to live... But he was dead. He's been dead for… God, I can't even remember how long.

I took a deep breath as I put out my small fire, throwing my bag over my shoulder and walking through the forest. I was alone, now. For months I've been on my own, hardly surviving. I've had gotten so weak... It took everything in me to keep going.

I pulled out a photo from my back pocket. I frowned as I stared at the picture of Ben and me. It wasn't much, but it was all I had left- other than a ring, but the picture meant so much more to me than the ring, because I would never forget his face.

I could hear the groans of walkers coming near, but I couldn't run anymore. I was tired, weak and I wanted the pain to stop. I had fought hard for so long... Now I was just empty and lonely. I hadn't eaten in a few days, and only managed to drink a few cups of water... I was practically just skin and bones.

I turned around, facing the walkers that were coming towards me. There were so many of them... A dozen? Maybe more... I couldn't take on two at a time, let alone twelve... I closed my eyes as I let my fear consume me. I didn't want to die like this. I didn't want to become one of THEM...

No, Ben would've wanted me to fight... He died so that I could live...

I screamed as I stabbed a walker through its head, stumbling back a few paces. The others just kept advancing. God there were so many. I managed to stab another before falling back against a tree, covered in blood. I looked around wearily, hardly able to see anything. Loud noises and bright lights were all I saw, the walkers fell to the ground and my eyes closed, the darkness consuming me once more.

I woke with a start, sitting up quickly. I let out a gasp as I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach.

"You're alright!"

I looked to my side and saw a man with a plaid shirt staring at me, blood on his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you... My people found you in the woods- I'm just stitching you up." I stared at him for a moment before nodding, forcing myself to lie back down.

It had been a long time since I had seen what I hoped to be a friendly face.

"You're a doctor?" I asked quietly, looking at the man, who I guessed by his accent was Spanish. He nodded.

"Before it happened I was. You don't have anything too harmful- but you are very dehydrated. I'll go get you some water." He stood up from his stool and began to walk away.

"What's your name?" I asked before he left the tent. The man stared at me a moment before smiling.

"I'm Carlos."

I sat quietly as I waited for Carlos to come back. He seemed friendly enough, but these days you couldn't assume anything. I let my legs hang off the edge of the cot as I examined the room I was in. It was the kind of tent you would see at the immunization spots in fields. It was smaller, though. I was assuming we must have been outside, but I couldn't tell for sure. The ground was covered in some sort of plastic.

These people were very thorough.

Carlos arrived a few minutes later, handing me a full bottle of water. As he handed it to me another man walked into the tent and I felt oddly vulnerable as I downed the bottle of water.

Carlos looked at the man wearily before leaving the tent. I set the bottle down beside me and stared up at the man. I realized then he was holding my backpack. He must have been one of the people who had saved me.

"How are you feeling?" The man asked kindly, standing a few feet away from the cot. "We found you out in the woods surrounded by walkers, lucky we heard you screamin'."

I looked at the man with a cautious stare. "I'm alright, I guess."

"You don't gotta be afraid, no one here's gonna hurt you." The man smiled at me. "My name's William, but most of my people call me by my last name, Carver."

"I'm Tasha." I replied slowly, acknowledging his honesty.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya, Tasha. You been on your own long?"

I nodded. "At least a couple months, but I lost track. I've met up with some people but... They weren't good, I guess." I thought back to the other groups I had come across. They were just full of rapists and liars, and I was hoping that these people weren't like that.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. You're more than welcome to stay with us." Carver set my backpack beside me on the bed. "You don't have to decide now. Get some sleep." Carver smiled at me before leaving the tent. I assumed the group was large enough that people would take watch at night, but I didn't want to let my guard down.

I was woken by Carlos the next morning. I had slept for ten hours and he thought I should get some food into my system. Plus he thought it would be good for me to get to know the others.

"I'm not really good at making friends." I told him quietly as I walked out of the tent into the blazing sunlight with him.

"Just be honest. I'm sure most of the group will like you." I sighed as I watched Carlos walk off to a little girl who, to me, looked around twelve or so. It made me cringe inside.

I missed my father. I really hadn't thought of him for so long that I nearly forgot the pain in my heart.

"How did you sleep?" Carver's deep voice came from my side. I looked up at him, forcing a smile. "I slept better than I have in weeks... Thank you."

Carver smiled. "Just glad we could help. Follow me and I'll introduce you to the crew."

I nodded mutely as I followed him across the grass to a large picnic table where at least a dozen, if not more people were sitting at. I stared nervously at my hands. I was never good at meeting new people, especially not knowing who I could trust.

"I would like you all to meet Tasha." I looked up at Carver before glancing at the table full of people. "We found her in the woods, and she'll be stayin' with us." I felt my stomach tighten as I saw the food the group was eating. Some sort of meat it looked like. I took a deep breath as I sat down beside an older woman, looking self-consciously at the plate. "You're to make her feel welcome. She's one of us now."

One of them? I didn't exactly think that yet. I wasn't even sure if I would stay. But it couldn't hurt to eat, right?

"Tasha? I'm Luke." I looked up and saw a man with brown hair smiling across from me, putting his hand out. I shook it lightly, forcing myself to smile back.

"It's nice to meet you." I spoke kindly, but it was more of an act than anything. I didn't know these people and I wasn't going to be taking any chances.

"This here's Nick-" He pointed to the younger man beside him. Nick gave me a shy nod, causing me to frown. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. He also had a hat on- was that a Halo reference on his hat? God, it had been so long since video games even came to my mind.

"I'm Barbra, Nick's mom." The older woman smiled at me before placing a hand on my shoulder. "My brother Pete is somewhere around here."

I smiled at her, feeling numb at the thought of the chance that they were just acting friendly. I couldn't become attached too quickly.

"Dear, when was the last time you've eaten?" Barbra asked me after a few moments of silence. I looked up at her before staring down at the plate of meat in front of me.

"A week, maybe. Everything's kinda been a blur the past couple weeks. I've just been trying to survive…" I lifted my fork and took a small bite of meat, not knowing how long I'd have food supplied whenever I needed.

"You've been by yourself this entire time?" Nick asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I shook my head as I chewed the meat.

"No, I started with a big group actually... But that didn't work out." I looked numbly at the plate. "I've been on my own for a few months, I guess. I mean, I've come across smaller groups but... They just weren't that nice." I took another bite of food, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of questions everyone was asking. I understood that they wanted to get to know me, but I wasn't really willing to let them in completely. Not yet.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking." Luke stared at me with an intense look and for some reason I couldn't look away.

"Um..." I thought for a moment. How old was I? Eighteen? No... No that couldn't be right. I bit my lip hard, realizing I was still only seventeen, for a couple months still. "Seventeen, I think. Maybe eighteen... My birthday's in a couple months." I finished the rest of my meat rather quickly, feeling nauseous.

"Why? How old are you?" I asked after a few moments of silence. Nick laughed from beside Luke and I couldn't help but smile as I took a sip of the water that Barbra had brought me. "You've been interrogating me, the least you could do is play twenty questions with me." I joked, smiling at him. It was odd, I couldn't recall the last time I joked. It was probably before- no, I couldn't think of that right now. I had to be positive.

Luke grinned smugly, leaning his elbow against the table. Luke, Nick and I were the only ones sitting now. Everyone else had jobs to do, I guess "Twenty-Six. Almost Twenty-Seven."

I laughed. "Wow, you definitely don't look that old." Luke feigned a hurt expression, causing me to laugh even more.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He replied smugly, taking my glass of water, drinking a huge gulp.

"What about you, Nick? How old are you?" Nick stared at me a moment, a small smile on his face. Nick seemed to be the more serious of the two men. "Twenty-Two."

My smile faded as I thought about Ben. It had happened so fast- one moment he was alive and the next... He was suddenly gone.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?" I looked up to find Luke and Nick both staring intently at me. I managed to smile, shaking off the sudden sadness.

"Hasn't everyone? Everyone's lost someone or knows someone who has died." I shrugged, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal. They didn't buy it.

I sighed. "I'm gonna go see what stuff I have in my bag..." I stood from the table slowly, giving them both a small smile before walking to the tent I was staying in. I sighed in defeat as I sat down on the cot, tears falling down my face. I opened my bag slowly, rummaging through the small amount of items that I did have.

I had three sketchpads, a lighter, a few dozen pencils, a knife and an old, worn photograph. I wiped the tears from my face as I stared down at the photo in my hands.

Ben wouldn't have wanted me to wallow in self-pity. He would've wanted me to try to be happy. I took a deep, shaky breath as I shoved the photo in my jean pockets, wanting to keep it close to me. Maybe these people were genuine; I had to give them the benefit of the doubt. I had to have hope.

I smiled as I stepped out of my tent, unknowing of what was to come.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! PLEASE leave a review they really help me out ^_^ I adore Nick and Luke so much (: I'll try to post chapter two ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2: Naive

**Chapter Two**

Naive

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Remember to leave a review (:

* * *

Two days had passed since Carver had found me, and I had learnt many things about my new friends. Carlos had a daughter named Sarah, and he tried desperately to keep her away from the blood and gore that was the zombie apocalypse. There was a girl named Rebecca, and she had a husband named Alvin. Pete, Nick's uncle, was a sweet man. He would tell me and the others stories about Nick that would embarrass him, which of course made me laugh. But then there was Luke. Luke didn't have family left. He was like me. But I knew, better than most that family doesn't stop with blood, it starts with love. And I could tell that this group was woven with love and compassion through and through- just like the group I had been a part of.

It was difficult adjusting. I was so used to being by myself I forgot what it was like to be social. I would spend a lot of time on my own just staring at the trees, waiting for walkers to strike and tear apart the small shard of remaining hope I had left in me, but it never happened. There were always at least five or so people on watch at different ends of the camp, it was nice to finally feel somewhat secure after running for so long.

"Tasha?" I looked up to see Luke standing a few feet behind me. I smiled slightly at him before turning my back on the forest. "Hey." I said shyly, holding my sketchpad tight in my hands. "What's that you got there?" He asked as I began to walk with him. "Oh." I grinned. "It's my sketchpad. Drawing calms me down." Luke chuckled. "Can I take a look?" I looked over at him wearily before handing him my sketchpad, shyly. I never liked when people looked at my drawings, I always felt that I wasn't that good of a drawer. I walked over to the table and sat down while Luke stood a few feet away flipping through my drawings. I felt almost childish when I drew, knowing perfectly well the world we lived in didn't incorporate drawing as a daily activity, but it kept me calm when I was upset or nervous.

"Tasha- these are really good." Luke said astonished as he set my sketchpad in front of me before taking a seat beside me. "Thanks, but I don't really think so. They're just sketches. I have to put so many little sketches on one paper just so I don't run out and it just looks jumbled." I began to rant, but stopped myself. Why was I acting like Luke and I were best friends, or something? We just met. He's practically a stranger, and for all I know he could be a killer. I sighed as I took a sip of a juice box, looking down at my food. I can't. Get. Attached! I can't, because when you get attached, and they're ripped from your life you fall apart. I set the food aside as I set my sketchpad and began to draw while the others talked and ate.

Everyone left after a while. Sure, people tried having conversations with me but it always ended with me going back to my sketches. I was on edge. I didn't want to care for any of these people- I didn't even want to like them... But I do. They just seem so sweet and kind... But maybe I'm just naive. Maybe I'm still too kind hearted to see the darkness in everyone.

I was sitting by a rock again, staring at the forest. I was still waiting for walkers to attack and ruin everything. I was waiting for the last ounce of hope left in me to be ripped from my heart. I sighed as I stood up, turning only to find Nick staring at me. I tried to put a smile on my face, but it faltered. I was thinking back to my friends I had lost and it was becoming hard to keep it all in. "Hey." He said quietly, his eyes staring at mine for a few moments before I looked away. "Hey, Nick." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck shyly. I was never good at talking to Nick. I always felt like I'd screw up my words and look like an idiot.

"How are you?" I blinked for a few seconds before laughing. I managed to smile as I walked over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm fine, Nick." Nick grabbed my hand, causing me to step back a few paces. "You know you're not." I sighed, pulling my hand from his grasp. "What difference does it make? Everyone's not fine. It's just how the world is now." Nick squinted at me, folding his arms across his chest. "What happened to the people you were with?" Nick asked after a few moments of silence. I was taken off guard, and I felt sadness slip across my face. Nick seemed startled by this because his expression turned to something different- almost like he was afraid. "You're the first person to ask me that." I smiled slightly. "Don't look so terrified, I'm not gonna hurt you." Nick chuckled nervously as he stared at me. I couldn't look at him, though. Not with all the memories flowing through my head.

"I was with a couple, and a little girl." I took a deep breath, trying desperately not to feel anything at all. "We were together for a few months. One night we got attacked by walkers..." I cleared my throat, trying to erase the sadness in my voice. "We got separated in the ruckus." My voice trailed off as I thought back to Christa, Omid and Clementine. I wondered if they were still alive, if I would ever see them again. "At least I can have some privacy now, they never let me go off on my own." I joked, pretending it didn't bother me. I didn't want someone who was practically a stranger to know how vulnerable I really was.

"I shouldn't have asked… I'm sorry." He said quietly, placing a hand on my shoulder."I know what it's like to lose people. It's happened to everybody at one point." "It's alright." I replied, nodding in agreement. I couldn't quite understand what it was, but somehow Nick's hand on my shoulder felt comforting.

Things were different now. The more I tried to seal myself away from these people, the more they would come and force themselves into my hearts. Whenever I would sit away from the group Luke and Nick would always come find me and talk me into sitting with them. I assumed they were best friends before this all happened but I never said anything. I was quiet most of the time they'd talk to each other, but I listened very intently. All my life, I was good at listening. It helped me understand who people were and how they acted so I can adjust myself accordingly. But now I normally just said what I thought. I've been with these people nearly a week and I already felt too close to some of them.

"Tasha?" I looked up from my plate to see Luke standing in front of me. I hadn't even realized how late it had gotten. "Hey." I smiled, shutting my sketchpad before standing up beside him. "I wanna show ya something." Luke said as he grabbed onto my hand and pulled me along beside him. I couldn't help but to hold his hand back. He took me to a cabin just on the outskirts of our camp. Luke grinned at me before climbing up the ladder, indicating me to follow. I did slowly, afraid of heights. Luke covered my eyes as he pulled me over to him. "Lay down." He instructed, causing me to shake my head slightly. He chuckled. "C'mon, just do it." I sighed as I managed to lay back while his hands still covered my eyes. I felt Luke lay beside me before uncovering my eyes.

"Wow." I muttered in disbelief as I stared up at the sky. There were thousands of stars, and you could see them all so clearly. Even the moon was high in the sky. "I thought you'd like it." I could feel Luke's grin on his face. I turned on my side to stare at him, not realizing how close we were. I smiled shyly at him. "Thank you, Luke... I haven't seen anything like this in a long time." I froze as Luke moved his hand to my cheek, slowly stroking it. I felt a blush creep onto my face as I looked away. Don't get attached. Don't look at him.

I couldn't help it though. Luke's fingers slowly pushed my hair away from my face while his other hand grabbed the side of my face, pulling me closer to him. I knew I should've stopped it, I shouldn't have let myself get caught up in the moment... But I did. Luke slowly leaned up, his lips lightly brushing against mine. He pulled away enough to stare at me, waiting for me to say something. I managed to smile before leaning down and kissing him slowly. Luke's hands moved to my waist as we sat up, holding each other close. It felt wrong, deep, deep down... But I didn't care. I wanted to be reckless for once. When we pulled away, Luke hugged me tight, rubbing my back soothingly. My thoughts drifted to Nick. I wasn't sure why but I wondered what it would be like to hug him. What the fuck, Tasha? Don't get attached to him. Don't get attached to Luke or Nick! The voice in my head drifted away as Luke began to kiss my neck. I sighed contently, pulling him closer. For the first time in months, I felt that maybe I could find love again.

I woke up the next morning lying next to Luke. We didn't have sex, or anything... But it was nice to wake up to someone holding me close, almost protectively. I sighed as I pushed myself up, smiling down at him. Luke smiled back, running his fingers through my hair. "You should go before people suspect anything." Luke chuckled kissing my cheek before standing up. "I'll see you out there."

When he left I laid back down, trying desperately to forget about the guilt I felt inside. Some part of me deep, deep down knew what I felt for Nick, but the rest of me pushed it away. I didn't want to hurt Luke, because I did have feelings for him. But Nick was always in the back of my mind.

"Damn it!" I mumbled as I covered my head with a pillow. I had been trying to push away the guilt in my heart, not only the guilt of kissing Luke while having feelings for Nick, but for having feels for any other man but Ben in general. I never got to properly grieve him- we were always running after he died. I sighed, realizing I was allowed to have feelings for two guys at the same time, as long as I only acted upon one. But little did I know, it would cause me even more pain.

* * *

Remember to leave a review! It really helps me out! xoxo

That-crazy-zombie : Thank you so much c: awe, I'm sure you're a magnificent writer!

Celebrityfan : awe :'c I miss Ben too, my friend! Thank you (:

jozze : Thank you for your review! It really means a lot


	3. Chapter 3: Too Far Gone

Chapter Three

Too Far Gone

* * *

_**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW BY LEAVING AN ASK! If you have any advice or you wanna see something in depth, let me know (: without further ado, here's chapter Three!**_

(* : means smut, at the beginning and end of a smut scene I will put stars so you can skip over them if you like! )

I sighed as I stared at the photo of Ben and I. It was getting very worn, and had some tears near the edges but besides that, it was perfectly intact. Ben had that goofy smile on his face, his arm wrapped around my waist, and I had my arm around his neck, a smile on my face I hadn't seen in a long time. That was taken before everything happened- God, it was so long ago. I felt tears fall down my face as I thought back to how happy we were, even though it was only for a short time, while we were together Ben seemed to be his happiest. I rolled over onto my back as I shoved the photo back into my pocket. It was in the past, and I had to get over it. Ben wasn't coming back. Ben was dead.

I didn't know what to expect when I went out for breakfast. Was Luke going to act like we were a couple? WERE we a couple? We kissed once, twice... Maybe four times but after everything that happened with Ben I didn't know if after knowing someone for a week I could call them my "boyfriend." I was relieved when I sat next to Barbra that Luke was treating me the same as he always did. Maybe I was afraid of being hurt, or maybe I just enjoyed the thought of sneaking around, but it felt okay to just be friends, who kissed when no one was around.

I was sitting by the fire, humming as I combed through Sarah's hair. I glanced up at Luke while he spoke to Pete. I couldn't understand what it was about him that made me feel he was worth the risk of being hurt again. I sighed as I began to braid Sarah's shoulder length hair.

Maybe I was just being naive... But I felt like Luke genuinely cared about me. I didn't want anyone to know about Luke and I. Maybe because if things went south, I could pretend like it never happened. That was the though thing; we were in a group. If we "broke up", we'd have to get along and pretend everything's okay. I hated that. There was always a Rick to take and I wasn't open to falling... Not yet.

I stood quietly, tying her braid off with one of my elastics. I needed a break from reality, and Luke was the only person who helped with that.

"Who's this?" Sarah asked, the photo of me and ben together in her hand. I cringed slightly, slowly taking the photo out of her hands and shoving it into my jeans pocket. "He was a good friend of mine. You probably would've liked him. He could always make people laugh." I sat back down beside Barbra, feeling my heart thump in my chest as memories flashed through my mind. I didn't want to remember- I wanted to forget. About Ben, Lee, Omid... All of them because they were dead. The pain was becoming too much. I stood up, walking away from the group and back towards my tent, stumbling into Luke on my way there. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly as he slowly moved to hold my hand. I sighed, pushing my hair out of my face with my free hand. "Yeah, I'm just remembering things I've been trying to forget."

Luke chuckled, running his thumb against my bottom lip. "I could make you forget." I laughed, smiling at him as I pecked him on the lips gently. "Luke, you're such a tease." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I WAS going to go to bed." I told him, looking up at him innocently. Luke grinned, leaning down to kiss me again. "And now?" He asked between kisses. I grinned. "I have something more fun in mind." I replied quietly as I kissed him softly, tightening my grip around his neck. His hands moved to my waist as he pulled me into my tent. "Luke!" I screeched as he threw me down on my bed, causing me to laugh when he jumped ontop of me. I smiled up at him as I slowly began to pull off his shirt, staring up at his bare chest. He was muscular, but not to the point where it was nasty. He had a nice body, I wasn't going to lie.

Luke leaned down on his elbows, brushing my hair out of my face. I smiled, messing up his hair before grinning mischievously. I leaned up slowly, kissing his lip gently while wrapping my arms around his neck. Luke grinned against my lips, seductively running his fingers up the sides of my shirt. I let out a soft whine as he lifted my shirt over my head, tossing it to the side. I leant over to the side, blowing flame of the burning candle in the corner, wanting nothing to interrupt our bliss.

Luke leant over me, resting his head on my forehead. I sighed deeply, running my fingers through his brown hair. As I laid with him, I couldn't help but think to the times Ben and I had spent together. It was different with Luke- he was dominant, and always wanted in control...

A few weeks passed, and everything was still okay. Things were great, actually. I was beginning to get healthy again, after not eating or drinking properly for months. I started to gain some weight and I felt for the first time in forever that things could stay okay, and we could all stay safe.

Luke didn't have anyone, and neither did I. I guess he had everyone else, but his parents died a while back... I felt bad for him at first but after a while I learnt that Luke was able to keep going, as if nothing bothered him. At times I could see that facade slip off his face, but he never really opened up about how he felt. The only time he even remotely would open up to me would be when we slept together...That was the problem.

I sighed contently as I rested my head on Luke's bare chest. He hummed quietly as he ran his fingers through my long, tousled hair. My heart was still beating rapidly but I managed to slow my breathing. "That was..."

"Amazing." Luke finished, kissing my head. I giggled. "I was gonna say alright." I teased, poking his chest. Luke chuckled, pulling me closer against him. "By the way you were moaning I don't- Ow!" I slapped Luke playfully on the chin, causing him to frown at me. "It's true!" He stuck his tongue out at me. For a twenty-six year old, he sure didn't act his age.

I frowned as Luke stood up, pulling on his underwear and a shirt. "I should go... Everyone's gonna be up soon." I sighed, as I stood up, holding him closer. "Is it so bad if people find out we've been staying together?" Luke stiffened, causing me to let go of him. Recently, he had become... different. It was like any form of affection I'd show him publicly, he's push it off. It made me doubt his intentions even more as the days progressed.

"I just don't want people thinkin' anything." Luke replied quietly as he began to pull the rest of his clothes back on. I rolled my eyes impatiently, pulling the sheets over my bare body. "We've been sleeping together for over a month, Luke." I glared at the back of his head. "How long are we gonna drag this out?"

Luke turned and stared at me, an angry expression on his face. "Ya know, you're a nice girl but I really don't need to answer to you." I blinked slowly as he walked away, my heart aching at his words. Nice girl? Was that all I was to him? Some girl he could fuck and just push to the side? No, no I was not some whore who could be pushed aside like that.

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME A WEEK TO RIGHT BUT I HOPE IT'LL BE WORTH IT!

Celebrityfan: Yeah, she was with Omid, Christa and Clem Further on in the story I'm sure we'll see some flashbacks with all of them! If you ever wanna give some ideas for me to write more in depth about like you did with the photo of Ben, PLEASE do it really helps me know what y'all want from my writing I hope you continue to enjoy my fanfic and keep reviewing!

WalkingDeadXOXO: Calm your dirty pillows XD OH BY THE WAY I TOOK YOUR ADVICE WITH THE STAR THING FOR THE SMUT SCENES SO BE HAPPY THE THREE TIMES HAPPENED MOSTLY "OFF- SCREEN"! Thanks, love ya

Guest chapter 2 . Mar 19 : thank you for your review! Thank you for being so enthusiastic about my fanfic! I am trying to update as much as I can; I wrote chapter four when I had writers block for this so that will also be uploaded SHORTLY! The fluff between Luke and Tasha will be more thorough in the future perhaps, but Nick x Tasha smut/fluff will DEFINITELY be persistent as chapters progress Rebecca and Tasha I think will become good friends and when Clem joins us, it'll be one hell of a party! continue to review please, it always helps out!

PetrovaDoppelganger02 : awe c: thank you for your review! I have a few chapters written for season 1, but I'm not quite sure I'll post them I might do a lot of flashbacks, though if you wanna see Ben x Tasha and the friendship between her and the others from S1? (:


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Ties

Chapter Four

Broken Ties

* * *

(* means smut scene *)

Things between Luke and I were complicated. As time went on, I found out he could be very... manipulative. We're both stubborn, so that didn't help anything. The more I argued with Luke, the closer it seemed I got to Nick. I thought that since Luke and Nick were best friends they'd be more alike, but it turned out they couldn't be more different. Nick listened, better, that's for sure. He was quiet, observant... At times Nick got a bit...aggro, but all in all he seemed like a kind-hearted man.

I sighed as I stared over at Pete and Nick. They were arguing again about God knows what. As the days went on, Nick and Pete argued more frequently. Barbra would try to stop them, but it only heated the flame. "Fighting ain't gonna do you any good." I told Nick after the fight. He was sitting on a log, staring into the distance. "The fuck do you know?" Nick replied roughly. I sat down beside him, crossing my arms. "I know that being a dick to your Uncle isn't good. Pushing people away is fucking good either."

"You know nothing about me." Nick hissed. "Just leave me the fuck alone."

"I've tried to get to know you! You have a fucking wall up that even I can't break down! You're afraid of getting hurt, I get that..." My voice became softer as I put my hand over his, causing his body to stiffen. "But you can't push people away- and you sure as hell can't push me away. Because I'm not going anywhere."

Nick wouldn't look at me, but slowly his fingers wrapped around mine in a light hold. I smiled, leaning my forehead against his shoulder. "See? You can let me in... I won't hurt you, Nick." I lifted my head from his shoulder, looking down at our hands. I looked up only to find Nick was staring back at me.

"Tasha? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Luke's voice came from behind us. I quickly let go of Nick's hand, blinking a few times before looking up at Luke. "I've been busy." I mumbled, still angry at him from our earlier fight. Luke folded his arms over his chest. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" His voice was softer, but I could hear the annoyance in his tone. I nodded slowly, giving Nick a small smile before walking away with Luke. Things were easier with Nick. I understood where he was coming from. Luke, however... He was more complicated. He seemed to always find something to complain about.

"What the fuck was that?" Luke asked after we got back to my tent. I shrugged as I began cleaning up my clothes that were tossed about my room. "What was what?" I asked, not fully understanding his question. Luke grabbed my arm, causing me to drop the clothes to the floor. "Why were ya holding Nicks' hand?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. Nick and Pete got into another fight, so I went to comfort him. Am I not allowed to comfort YOUR best friend?" Luke slowly let go of my arm, allowing me to pick up the clothes again and place them in my bag. "No- I just..." Luke sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling my body tight against his. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just on edge."

I frowned, holding his hands gently as he rocked us back and forth. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I knew Carver didn't take kindly to Luke. It put pressure on Luke knowing that our "leader", didn't nessacarily like him. Most of our group was more in favor of following Luke than Carver, though no one would say it directly. Like understood most of us better, while Carver... Well, I couldn't say. I had hardly seen Carver in the past month, it was hard to get to know him when he was always on runs or doing his "job."

I felt Luke shake his head. "I'd rather do this." Like kissed my cheek, causing me to giggle. "And this." He began to kiss down my neck, causing me to moan softly. Luke grinned against my neck, slowly running his tongue across my bare skin. "I just want to focus on you..."

I smiled, pulling away to stare at him. It always amazed me how fast Luke's moods could change. One minute he'd be upset, the next he'd be over it. I wished I could be like that... Always moving, never stopping to dwell on the darkness... But the longer I spent with him, the harder it was to keep it away. Luke and I always fought, and it began to tear us apart and I could feel it- whatever we were, crumbling beneath our feet.

I let out a loud moan as Luke slowly pushed himself into me, letting out a quiet groan himself. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, running my fingers through his messy, brown hair. As he began going harder, my moans grew louder. Luke kissed me hard, silencing any further moans from me. It didn't take long for both of us to climax, and Luke collapsed on top of me before rolling off and laying beside me.

I slowly laid my head on his chest, listening to his faint heart beat. I was exhausted, yet I couldn't sleep. An hour passed and Luke was long since asleep, but I was still wide awake. Luke was too controlling- he had to realize I was in control of my own decisions. Never ONCE did Ben make me feel this way... This miserable to want to be happy. The only time Luke opened up to me anymore was when we had sex, but even that barely happened anymore. He wouldn't show me any public affection whatsoever... What was the point of having feelings for someone if the only time you could show them was when you're alone?

Luke didn't have feelings for me. Sure, he cared about my well being, but in the end I was just a friend to him- someone he could sleep with so he wasn't alone at night... Maybe he wasn't like this before everything happened... Maybe we would've gotten married and had a nice house with a white picket fence... But that wasn't reality. The reality was, we just were fuck buddies, and I wasn't okay with that. HE KNEW... He had to know how I felt about him, and yet he still used me for sex... It tore me apart. I knew this wasn't what I deserved... I didn't deserve to feel so empty, not after losing so much.

I woke up the next morning, realizing Luke was still asleep beside me. I frowned, slowing pulling my clothes back on, trying desperately not to wake him. I didn't work though, and he began to pull his clothes on too, faster as he realized how late it was. It only made the anger grow inside me as I stood, crossing my arms across my chest as I stood and brushed out his hair. "What, afraid people might see you leaving my tent and get the "wrong impression"?"

Luke sighed, turning to stare at me. "We've talked about this-" "No!" I yelled, walking towards him. "YOU'VE TALKED! You never once asked how I felt about any of this- what am I to you, Luke? Just a nice girl, right? That's all I am to you?"

"Tasha-"

"No! Stop trying to patronize me!" I screamed, running my fingers through my tousled hair. "Am I just some girl you think you can control? Just a slut or something? Well I'm not Luke, and I sure as hell don't deserve to be treated like one."

Luke was silent, looking away from me. I shook my head in disbelief, unable to understand how he could be silent at a time like this.

"Fine..." I said icily as I stared at him. "Forget everything. Forget you, forget me... Because it's over. Whatever THIS was, it's over."

"Tasha-" Luke's eyes pleaded with mine, but I merely stared at him, holding back the tears in my eyes.

"Get out." Luke stepped towards me, causing me to push him away. "I SAID GET OUT!" I screamed, not caring who heard me. Luke staggered back a few feet before nodding, leaving me alone in my small tent. I couldn't remember the last time I felt like this... It had been so long since I had my heart hurt so terribly... But I knew deep down, it was for the best. Luke and I were too alike- we were both stubborn and controlling... Natural leaders. I fell to my knees as I began to sob, staring down at my shaking hands. I was naive to trust him... Especially that quickly.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review if you did c: if you want me to include anything in the next chapter, just let me know! I really appreciate all your support and reviews! You guys rock! xoxo!

Guest chapter 3 . 18h ago : Don't worry xD Luke will have some sensed slapped into him eventually. Smut with Nick will be coming soon mostly for now it's fluff because they're kinda flirting and taking their time because they're both afraid of being rejected and getting hurt c: but don't worry, the smut is coming! XD

PetrovaDoppelganger02 - For now, let's assume Luke "used" her. But he does care about her a lot. They didn't use protection, but no she isn't going to get pregnant, not yet anyways. Ill definitely check out your story! It sounds awesome c: I loved TVD and TWD!

jozze: Thanks c: Yeah, I kinda had to make Luke a dick in the beginning, eventually I'm sure they'll be friends again. Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing how all of you guys like Nick x Tasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

It was like learning to breathe again.

I wiped my eyes as I stared at myself in the small mirror Carver had found for me. My eyes were slightly pink from crying and I didn't want to go out there if I had signs of crying written so clearly on my face. I pulled at my cheeks, trying to get them to turn slightly pink as my skin was paler than normal, and I felt sick to my stomach. I leaned my head against my hands, trying to take deep, calming breaths. I didn't necessarily regret standing up for myself, but I felt guilty that I let whatever this was go on for so long. All that waiting- hoping things would change... I shook my head, standing up from my chair and walking out of my tent. I wouldn't let Luke's actions ruin my life. I would ignore him, and move on from him, because I was nothing to him the entire time.

I walked to the table where everyone was sitting, and I couldn't help but feel nauseous. Everyone glanced up at me as I nervously took a seat beside Sarah, who was finishing her food, unaware of anything that happened.

"Hey, can I braid your hair?" I asked her quietly while the others stared at me. She nodded enthusiastically as she turned her back to me. I could feel everyone's eyes either on Luke or on me but I ignored it, focusing on braiding Sarah's hair.

It was strange knowing Luke and I wouldn't be spending the night together. It was awkward running into him around camp, and I wasn't ready to be his friend... Not after everything. I hummed quietly as I stared at sketchpad, using my finger to shade out some harsh lines I had drawn of the scenery from the camp. Drawing was my escape- that and singing, but I hadn't sang sing Ben died... I frowned as I thought of Ben. Sure, he made a lot of mistakes during his life, but everyone does... I just wished I could see him again, even just for a day...

"Are you okay?" I looked up at Nick from my sketchpad, staring at him intently for a moment. I sighed as I leaned back against a tree. "Yeah, I'm fine." Nick took a few steps towards me, and I knew I couldn't shake him off that easily. "Ya know, your words say one thing but your eyes tell me another." I laughed slightly, looking down at my sketchpad. "Well, be that as it may, I don't wanna talk about it." Nick chuckled, placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, unable to stop looking at his bright blue eyes. "I'm not gonna ask. It's not my business, but Luke's a good guy."

"I know..." I replied slowly, taking a deep breath. "He's a good friend.." There was no point in anyone knowing about Luke and I. I was going to move on, one way or another. Nick blinked, causing me to laugh. "You realize him and I are just friends... Right?"

Nick rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Luke said-"

"Luke doesn't always get what he wants." I replied simply, hoping Nick understood I didn't want to talk about Luke at all. Nick nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "Sorry I asked... Look, I was wondering if you wanted to go check traps with me and Uncle Pete." I looked up at him, a smiling appearing across my face. "I get it if you don't want to, I mean you haven't really been out-"

"Nick, I want to go." I walked over to my back, setting my sketchpad in it. I threw it onto my back, tossing my hair up while Nick went over to Pete and told him I'd be tagging along. "That's good." Pete said as we began to walk away from the group. "We could use more hands."

I walked behind Nick and Pete a few paces, staring at the forest around us. It had been so long since I had been in the forest, and strangely I missed it. I had gotten used to climbing trees, and sleeping on them that it had taken time to adjust to sleeping on blankets and the ground.

"I heard you and Luke got into a row this morning." Pete said to me as Nick went to check the first trap. I stood beside Pete, distracting myself from watching the bloody, dead animal being pulled from the snare. "He's been on edge recently, that's for sure."

"He was being a dick." I said bluntly, looking at the ground, digging a hole in the dirt with my shoes. "He was telling me not to trust Carver, and stuff. I call out bullshit when I hear it so I got defensive." It wasn't technically a lie. A few days earlier Luke had came to me and told me to be careful around Carver. I wasn't sure why; I mean, Carver seemed like one of the kindest guys still alive in the apocalypse. "Anyways, I don't take well to people telling me what to do..." I trailed off as Nick walked up to us holding a dead carcass in his hands. I gagged slightly, frowning as I stared at the poor animal. I could sense that Nick didn't necessarily enjoy this part of the hunt. "How many more traps do we have to check?" I asked as Pete began to walk again, further into the forest. "Two; maybe three if we're lucky."

I sighed before walking beside Nick who had out the carcass into a large bag, and hauling it behind him as we walked. "You don't look like you enjoy this." I said after a few minutes of walking in silence. "Pete seems like the hunting type, so I assumed you would be too." Nick chuckled, glancing at me from under his hat. "I don't like killing anything unless I have to."

"I hate killing animals." I said after a while, feeling like I could trust Nick enough to open up a little bit. "I've killed my fair share of walkers, it's kind of second nature to me now... But I still can't get over killing a poor, defenseless animal for food."

"What were you a vegetarian or something?" Nick asked as we stopped walking, waiting for Pete to get the dead carcass out of the snare. "Are you kidding? I loved to eat steak, chicken wings, you name it. I was far from a vegetarian." I teased, pushing his arm lightly. Nick smiled slightly, pushing my arm back.

Pete put the animal carcass in my arms, causing me to gag. It was larger than the other one, but I didn't look to see what it was. "That should be good enough for today. Don't wanna get too far from the group carryin' all of this." I nodded slowly, putting the dead carcass into the bag that Nick was carrying. I looked at the animal blood on my hands before taking a rag from Nick and wiping the gross blood off my hands. "Thanks." I muttered as we walked back to camp. Nick offered me a smile as he shoved the rag back into his pocket. "No problem."

I smiled at Nick as I sat across from him at dinner that night. Nick smiled, almost shyly at me before going back to eating his food. I glanced up from my plate a few moments later when Luke sat down beside Nick, causing me to swallow my food slowly. I felt uncomfortable being so close to Luke, mostly because I knew deep down I had feelings for Nick but I knew they were best friends so nothing good would come from that.

"I heard you went to check the snares with Pete and Nick." Luke said casually as he took a bit of his food. I nodded slowly, not looking at him or anyone else. "Yeah, I did. Nick was nice enough to offer."

"That was nice of him." Luke said as he clasped Nick on the shoulder. "Take care of her when ya take her out there, she tends to be a bit reckless." I rolled my eyes. "She is sitting right here." I replied heatedly, looking at Luke with a glare. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Luke shrugged. "I don't doubt that, but you've gotten used to being in camp and I just want you to be careful."

"Yes, mom." I muttered under my breath, causing Nick to chuckle. I smiled as Luke walked away angrily. I never said I'd be nice to him after what he did. I knew eventually we'd have to try to be friends again, but for now I couldn't stand to be around him. The more I thought about it, the more free I felt. I could feel whatever I wanted for whoever I wanted, but I was far too afraid to admit I could possibly have feelings for someone.

I was sitting by the campfire later that night, braiding my hair while listening to Carlos tell Sarah stories. I really enjoyed how he always tried to keep her away from the apocalypse surrounding us all. I knew eventually she'd have to be taught how to defend herself, but Carlos was her father and I wasn't going to step in the way of his parenting, even if deep down I didn't fully agree with it.

"Hey."

I smiled as Nick sat down beside me, closer than normal. I pushed against him playfully, staring at the fire burning in front of us. "Hey." I looked over at Luke who started playing a guitar quietly across from us. He played with such emotion- I found it almost impossible to still be mad at him. I slowly felt myself leaning my head against Nick's shoulder as I let my eyes close, listening to the guitar as I ended up drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Once again I would like to thank you all for reading my story c: it really means a lot! DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!

Celebrityfan: awe c: There will definitely be more fluff, don't worry!

WalkingDeadXOXO : Hey, at least I didn't explicitly write the three times! XD

My boyfriend reviewed twice xD babe, you're cute. I love you so much c: I'm glad you enjoy my writing

Once again thank you all for your kind reviews c:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

New Beginnings

* * *

I had never been so terrified in months as I had been that evening. I was woken by Nick screaming at me. "Tasha! Get up we gotta fucking go!" I opened my eyes wearily as Nick shook me frantically. "What's wrong?!" I asked worriedly as Nick began throwing my stuff in bags. "Lurkers... Oh fuck, oh fuck!" I stood up as quickly as I could, but I was so disoriented I became dizzy. "Tasha- woah." Nick grabbed onto my waist, holding me up so I would fall over. "I'm sorry!" I said quietly, pulling my bag over my shoulder that he had stuffed as much stuff into. "I'm sorry... I'm so dizzy..."

"Hey, c'mon we gotta go." Nick grabbed onto my hand, pulling me out of the tent and into the darkness. I held onto Nick's hand tightly as we ran through the darkness.

I could hear the growls and the moaning of the walkers around us, and I began more frightened. "Where's your mom?! What about Pete?!" I asked after he stabbed a walker in the head, causing me to stagger back a few feet. It had been so long since I felt this vulnerable- it was killing me. I felt useless as Nick defended us from the hoard of walkers."They got out- we gotta get to the cars."

I nodded, feeling my breathing quicken. Nick grabbed onto my arms, forcing my to look at him. "Just breathe, Tasha! C'mon we gotta go!" Once again, I put my trust in him as we ran as fast as we could to the vehicles that were quickly filling up with the others. I jumped into the back seat before Nick as the car began to drive off.

I sighed with relief as I looked over at Nick who held his rifle close to his body. Barbra, Pete and Luke were in this car while I assumed Carlos, Sarah, Rebecca, Alvin and possibly Carver were in the other cars. "What the hell happened?" I asked after a few moments, pushing myself off the ground and sitting beside Nick against the door. "Someone must've got bit then someone shot and lurkers heard."

I nodded slowly, trying desperately to catch my breath. I hadn't ran so fast in almost two months and I could feel my asthma was screwing with my lungs. I looked up when Nick touched my shoulder. His blue eyes met my green ones and I couldn't help but stare. "Here... You look like shit."

I blinked a few times before rolling my eyes, snatching the water bottle from his grip. "Haha, asshole." Nick chuckled slightly, leaning his arm against my shoulder. I cringed slightly from his touch, but slowly I rested my head on his shoulder. Nick came back for me... He saved my life. I had to admit, whenever he was around me my heart seemed to beat faster and weigh heavier than with anyone else.

"Hey Nick?"

A few hours had passed and we were still on the road. Pete and Barbra were sleeping, while I was still cuddled up to Nick. We hasn't spoken for a while, and I was too afraid to fall asleep. "Yeah?"

"Why did you come back for me?"

Nick stirred slightly under me, causing me to adjust myself so I ended up being closer to him. "Well I couldn't just let you die." Nick replied slowly, his grip seemingly becoming tighter around my shoulder. I pulled away from him, looking into his blue eyes. "You could've. You didn't have to come back to me."

"I had to come back for you." Nick said after staring at me for a few moments. I frowned, realizing how I must've sounded. I wasn't ungrateful that he saved me, I just couldn't see how I'd be important enough to go back for...

I wrapped my arms around Nick, pulling him into a tight embrace. Nick hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his hands on the crook of my back. I never wanted this moment to end... I couldn't exactly figure out what it was, but they way he held me was so gentle, yet so tight at the same time... "Thank you for coming back for me."

I pulled away slowly, my gaze slowly meeting his. I smiled shyly at him, not sure what else to do. Nick looked down at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck. "You should get some rest." His voice was quiet as he slowly tilted his hat to cover his eyes. I leaned my head against his shoulder, my arm gently resting against his. Eventually, though his hand found mine and we fell asleep holding hands.

I smiled as I ran my fingers through my long brown hair; finally able to breath without a constant fear in my chest. A few weeks had passed since the walkers destroyed out camp but things were already starting to look up for the group, and I couldn't be more thrilled. Luke and I still weren't talking of course, him being the stubborn asshole he was, but I was okay with that. We both needed our space and I'm a strong, independent woman I don't need a man to be happy, especially one like him.

Sure, Luke had a good character- when you were friends with him. He had a kind heart, and a loving nature but he had so many emotional issues that when the going gets tough, it just doesn't work out. Deep down I knew I couldn't judge. This apocalyptic world normally changed the good people into something- not nessacarily bad, but something they never once were.

Our new camp was stationed by a river. There was enough space that we could set up our tents and still have a perimeter line for the people on watch- it was definitely a smaller space than before, and there wasn't as much to do. Carlos kept Sarah inside their tent most of the day, out of fear she'd witness more walkers, Becca was in her tent with Alvin because of her pregnancy- that left Pete, Barbra, Nick, Me... And Luke. Barbra had a tendency to be in her tent sewing up our clothes, while Pete and Nick would sometimes go fishing. Luke and I were left alone more than I liked, and over time we ended up having some small-talk conversations, but as soon as Nick got back I would cling to him like he was my anchor holding me to my sanity.

Whenever Nick wasn't doing some form of hunting with Pete, I found myself spending a substantial amount of time with him. Nick and I would sit watch together, or I'd draw while he told me parts of his life. At first he wouldn't open up, but little by little he began to tell me his life story. Whenever he'd ask me about the group I was with before, I would close myself off, and he'd back off but as time progressed, I was more open about everyone, and everything.

"The group you were with, were they nice people?" Nick asked casually as we sat by the river. I stopped sketching in my book to look at him. "Yeah. Except, one woman shot another girl in our group once." I cringed as I thought back to Carley and Lily. Lily wasn't a bad person though, her dad had just died and she wasn't thinking clearly. "Wow... What happened?"

"The woman had lost her father, she was wreck... I guess the stress got to her. We were raided by bandits and just narrowly escaped and she was blaming our own people for giving our supplies to them..." I was silent for a moment, looking away from Nick as I recalled that day. "She said it was either Carley or... Ben." I hadn't said his name out loud in almost a year, and it pained me to say it, especially to Nick. I felt his gaze on me, so I continued, even though a part of me didn't want to. "The woman shot Carley... We left her. She wasn't a bad person, but killing someone in cold blood like that- it's not right." I slowly reached my hand up to my face, feeling tears fall down them. "I'm- I'm sorry. I guess I'm not used to this... Opening up about everything."

"Everyone needs to vent sometime." Nick slowly reached over, placing his hand comfortingly on my leg. "I'm always here if you need me, y'know that right?" I stared up into his bright blue-gray eyes, and I couldn't help but let a smile cross my face. My heart raced at his touched, and I longed for it to never go away. "Yeah." I said shyly. "Thank you... For understanding."

Nick smiled, slowly removing his hand from my leg. "No problem." He stood, lending his hand out for me to grab. I slowly grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull me off the ground. "I'm your guy if you need to have a chat or anything." A grin crossed my face as we walked over to the others.

"Anything?" Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I'll regret this, but yes." I laughed, pushing his arm lightly. "I think I'll hold you to that." Nick smiled, pinching my arm gently.

"I'm sure you will."

I laid in bed that night, staring up at the roof of my tent. I didn't understand what it was about Nick that made me trust him. He was kind, caring, funny... He had the most beautiful eyes. I shook my head, covering my eyes as I thought back to Ben. Nick reminded me of Ben in some ways, but in most ways he didn't at all. They both underestimated themselves, and they both thought low of themselves. Nick always thought Pete was too harsh on him, when really Pete had to be harsh because he was the only fatherly figure he had.

I was too attached to Nick, and I knew if I didn't stop this, I wouldn't be able to. But I couldn't. I wouldn't allow myself to pull away from the only happiness in my life. I made a promise to Ben when he died, and I was going to keep that promise. I will survive; I will be happy.

A/N: Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW you guys!

Celebrityfan: Thank you so much for your review (:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I Won't Say It

"Awe, jeez." I muttered as I looked at the trap Nick, Pete and I were checking. A walker was nibbling on a what I assumed to be a bunny, and it made me gag slightly. Nick lifted his rifle, pointing it at the back of the walkers head. I knew the sound would just attract more, so I took the situation into my own hands.

"I got it." I whispered as I pushed Nick's rifle down. Nick and Pete stared at me as I pulled my knife out of my pocket. As I advanced towards the walker I whistled, grabbing it's attention. It had finished the bunny, and was now coming after me. This didn't phase me though, I had spend months on my own having to deal with things like this all on my own, besides I had Nick and Pete there if anything went south.

The walker growled at me, stumbling in my direction. I flipped my knife around in my hand a few times before stepping towards the decaying walker, stabbing it straight through the head before it could even reach for me. "Impressive." Pete applauded me as I pulled my dagger out of the walkers head. I wiped the blood off on the ground, slipping my knife back into my jeans. "Living on your own for a few months around all of them, you pick up things. If there's ever more than one, you gotta be stealthy and kill them on at a time, unless you're in a group of course." I explained as we began to walk back to camp. "But if there's just one- it's easier to anticipate it's movements when you have it's attention. You never know if when you walk up behind it, it won't chew your arm off." I frowned, thinking back to Lee and the others. I had almost forgotten that Lee had been bit when we were in Savannah... I knew Clemetine shot him, which pained me even more. She shouldn't have to grow up in this world- but she could survive, I know she could.

"Tasha?" I looked over at Nick who was staring at me. "Mhmm?" I blinked a few times, staring into his bright blue eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked after a few seconds as we continued to walk, Pete had already taken whatever animals we could get into a tent, and we were walking towards the table where everyone was eating. "Oh- uh, yeah. Why do you ask?" I couldn't look at him, all I could think of was how good he made me feel whenever he looked at me- hell whenever I was around him I felt good, I felt genuinely, really happy with him. "You don't look too good..." Nick touched my shoulder, causing me to glance at his hand. I slowly pulled out of his grip. "I just - I don't feel good- I'm gonna go... lay down." I replied as I began to walk to my tent, quickly stepping into my tent and putting my hand to my forehead. "What am I doing?" I muttered to myself, slowly walking over to my bed.

I stared up at the ceiling, thinking of all the choices I had made in the past few years. I never thought all this would happen; I never thought the dead would start walking. I never thought that Ben Paul- the boy I had been best friends with, and secretly madly in love with- would die from a two story fall... I never thought I'd be able to feel that way again... Feel the way Ben made me feel... It was stupid to think for a moment Nick and I would ever be more than this; friends. But deep down, a part of me couldn't resist wondering what it would be like to have him kiss me, or even hug me...

There would always be a guilt that formed in my chest whenever I thought of any man- I knew that. I knew that deep down, Ben was my first true love. But that's what he was; my first. He was gone now and I... Had to allow myself to be happy. I knew if I kept shutting people out I would die just like Ben, and I didn't want his death to be in vain...

I needed to stop thinking about him... The more I did the sadder I felt, and the worse my depression consumed me. I knew fully well I couldn't talk about him without dying inside, which made me realize the more I thought of him the more I was already dying inside. I had to allow my feelings for Nick to grow and I had to put myself out there, even if I'm terrified.

I stood after a few moments, running my fingers through my long, curly hair. I needed to think, and I knew fully well I did that best when I was outside in the fresh air. I walked to the fence like Carver had set up to keep the walkers at bay long enough for the people on guard to dispose of them. It was a good idea, but I always wondered why Carver never talked to me since I joined the group...

"Hey." I looked up to see Nick standing a few feet away. I smiled, feeling a blush creeping on to my cheeks. "Hey." I replied, looking back up at the stars. He walked over to me, looking up at the stars, too. "Are you feelin' better?" I was silent for a moment, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. "A bit, yeah." I replied slowly, looking down at the ground awkwardly. I wasn't good with expressing emotion to people, especially when they were someone I really cared about. I was always afraid I'd fuck up.

"Just a bit?" Nick was facing me now, I could feel his gaze on me and it sent shivers up my spine. I nodded in response, looking everywhere but at him. I knew if I looked at him, there wasn't any going back. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I could feel him move closer to me, causing me to stiffen. I was so afraid that if I told him how I felt he'd reject me, or I'd fall helplessly in love with him and I'd lose him...

I didn't respond, staring down at my hands now leaning against the railing. Nick placed his hand on my shoulder, relaxing me slightly. "I'm here for you... You can talk to me, Tasha."

I sighed as I looked up at the stars. "I'm scared." I admitted, unable to look him in the eyes. I felt Nick move closer to me, his hand now just barely grazing against mine, causing shivers down my spine. "What are you scared of?" He asked quietly, looking over at me intently.

"Of losing the people I care about..." I took a deep breath, staring up at the starlit sky. "I'm afraid of losing you, your mom, Pete, Becca, Alvin... Luke." My voice trailed off as I closed my eyes. "I don't think I'd be able to make it if I lost any of you..."

Nick slowly placed his hand on my cheek, causing my eyes to jump to his. He had a soft, yet sad expression on his face. "You won't lose me." I shook my head, looking away from him. My heart fluttered when he started to rub my cheek, causing fear to slip into my heart once more. How could I trust him? I swore to myself I wouldn't give someone the power to break my heart, and yet in that moment I couldn't help but fall ever so helplessly for him. "You don't know that... You could get shot by bandits, you could g-get bit, you-" Nick forced me to look at him, tears forming in my eyes. I didn't realize but he was so close now that our bodies were nearly touching. "No... You won't lose me. I promise."

I gazed up into Nick's bright blue eyes, unable to look away. His fingers slowly brushed against my lips as he leaned down, our eyes never leaving each other's. Slowly, he pressed his lips against mine, causing my eyes to widen. Could he possibly have fallen for me to? Nick pulled away, his cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry- I, I shouldn't have-" I leaned up, kissing him gently to shut him up. Nick let out a soft, relieved breath, slowly moving his hands to my waist and pulling me against him. He kissed me slowly, cautiously- almost as if he was afraid I'd pull away and reject him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him as close to me as possible. I wanted him to know I never wanted him to stop... I never wanted him to let me go.

After a few minutes, we pulled away from each other. Both of our faces were flushed, and my lips were still tingling from the sensation. It had been so long since I felt this way- I felt loved, and wanted, and I wasn't as afraid of him hurting me. Nick smiled at me sheepishly as he intertwined his fingers between mine. "I'll- uh- walk you to your tent."

When we reached my tent, I never wanted to let go of his hand. I leaned up, giving him a gently peck on the lips. Before he could walk away, I felt the sadness consume me. "Nick?"

Nick turned back to me, a soft expression on his face. "Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

I laid down on my bed, smiling as Nick laid beside me. I laid on my side so I could look at him, pulling his hat off and setting it behind him. He rolled his eyes as he pulled the blankets over me, leaning on his elbow while I cuddled into the blankets. Nick ran his thumb across my lip as I giggled, reaching up to hold his hand. I interlocked my fingers between his slowly, smiling as I began to feel sleep take over me.

***************Nick POV*****************

Nick stared at Tasha as she slept. It hadn't taken her long to fall asleep, but Nick didn't want to leave her side. He could hear her soft breathing, and every so often he could just faintly hear her heart beat. Never in a million years did he think that Tasha would have ever liked him back... It was just enough to spend time with her, but he was glad she didn't reject him.

He could tell she lost a lot: hell, everyone had... But there was something about her- whenever Nick looked in her eyes he could see the sadness and pain behind them, and he wished desperately he could take it away. He found himself becoming more protective of Tasha, and with that becoming more attached. Nick had been worried that Tasha and Luke had been seeing each other, but both seemed hardly interested in each other anymore.

Nick frowned as Tasha began to move in her sleep, the peaceful sleep becoming less and less peaceful as the seconds went on.

"No..." Tasha muttered in her sleep, causing Nick to jump slightly. "No stop it..."

Nick didn't know what to do... He knew she was sleeping, but never thought she'd have such bad nightmares like this. "I won't leave you!" Tasha yelled in a whisper. He could hear the broken tone in her voice, and it made his heart ache.

Nick placed his hand on her waist, pulling Tasha against his chest. "Shh, it's okay, Tash." He soothed her quietly, rubbing her back as she curled into him. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

It was true. He would never let anyone hurt her. She deserved to be happy and he wasn't going to let anything or anyone take that happiness away.

A/N: Once again I would just like to thank you all for reading and leaving such lovely reviews c: it means a lot!

Celebrityfan: Awe c: thank you so much

Fandoms for the win: hehe c: I love Nick don't worry I plan to keep writing!

A fan: the next chapter should have a lot more action (: thank you for liking my story.

GoldenLombaxGirl : I'm glad you're enjoying this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N: Remember to leave a review/feedback! :3**

* * *

I yawned as I stretched from my first good nights sleep in god knows how long. I sat up slowly, looking to my side to find Nick sleeping like a baby. I smiled as I touched his cheek, slowly caressing it with my thumb. It had been a few weeks since we has gotten together, and I couldn't be more happy with everything turning out alright. At first, we were both shy in front of everyone. But as the first day together progressed, it was hard to keep my hands off of him.

I blushed as I looked over at Nick who has a sheepish smile on his face as he got his food. I smiled at him before walking over to get my plate. "Hey." Nick said quietly, glancing over at me. I grinned, subtly letting my fingers touch his as I began to put some food on my plate. "Hey."

Nick grabbed my plate from me, putting extra food on my plate even after me saying I'd be fine. "No, ya need to eat more." His voice changed, like it always does, and he sounded protective. I sighed, with a smile I took my plate from him and walked over with him to the table where the others were sitting. I sat down next to Pete, while Nick sat to the left of me, his hand slowly reaching for mine under the table. I held his for a few moments, looking over at him and smiling. I could feel everyone staring at us so I let go of his hand, and began eating.

Later on in the day, Nick and I were sitting by the river. I was sketching in my book, and he was watching me. We were both leaning again a tree, but I couldn't help but slowly lean my head against his chest. Nick wrapped his one arm around my waist as I listened to his faint heartbeat.

We sat there for a while, just holding each other. Slowly, I pulled away enough so I could look at him. He stared down at me for a few moments before reaching his free hand up to touch my cheek. I blushed as he pulled my face closer to his, our noses grazing against each other. "You're beautiful." I chuckled, leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips. "You're not so bad yourself."

I stared into his bright blue eyes a moment before leaning in again, kissing him slowly. Nick kissed me back slowly, his hands both moving to my waist as my hands rested against his chest. He pulled me closer as the kiss intensified, and I couldn't help but kiss him faster, with more passion.

"Tasha?"

I pulled away slowly from Nick to find Sarah staring at us. I smiled at her, noticing Nick blush, but from the heat of our kiss, not from any embarrassment. "You said you'd come play with me this morning, so I thought I'd come find you." She cocked her head to the side as she stared at Nick and I. "Right! I'll meet you at your tent, okay?" Sarah nodded in reply, happily skipping to her tent.

I sighed as I leaned my forehead against Nick's, not wanting to leave his side. Nick gave me one last peck, screwing up my hair before standing up and walking away, chuckling. I glared at the back of his head as I ran up to him, jumping on his back. Nick caught my legs, but playfully made us fall onto the ground. I was laying on top of him and he had his arms wrapped around me. I grinned, kissing his nose before stealing his hat, putting it on my head and walking away.

"Hey! I want that back!"

I turned to stare at him as I grinned. "Tough shit! You'll have to come get it later."

I grinned as I sat next to Nick at dinner that night, still wearing his hat. I smirked at him, sticking out my tongue before having a bite of meat. "You two seem to be having fun." I looked up to find Luke staring at us with raised eyebrows questionably. I noticed that most of the others, aside from Barbra and Pete (I assumed Nick told them.) were staring at us also. "You're point being?" I asked after I finished chewing my food, not really sure how to explain what we were. Were we boyfriend and girlfriend? Neither of us had said the words but I assumed that's what we were now.

"I think we'd all like to know what's going on between you to." I rolled my eyes, staring at Luke with a slight glare. All day he had been giving Nick and I dirty looks, and I was sick of it. "Not that it's any of your business-"

"-We're together." Nick said to Luke as he held my hand. "Together?" Luke seem bewildered by this but I couldn't help but smile at Nick. "Yeah, together. Boyfriend and girlfriend." Luke narrowed his eyebrows, looking away from us and taking a bit of his food.

"About damn time." Pete clapped me on the shoulder, causing me to smile at him and Barbra. "That boy wouldn't stop talking about you-"

"-uncle Pete-"

"No, I wanna hear this." I squeezed Nick's hand tighter, causing him to be quiet.

"Ever since you got here he's been caught up on you." Pete smiled before taking a bit of food. I blushed, playing with my hair nervously. As time went on, everyone except for me and Barbra were sitting at the table. I was drawing in my sketch book, and I couldn't help but grin whenever I glanced up at Nick, who was helping Pete with something.

"He really cares about you, you know." I glanced up at Barbra who was staring at Nick. I blushed, smiling sheepishly. "Pete wasn't lyin'. He does talk about you, all the time." I couldn't help but chuckle, biting on my pencil as I stared up at him.

"He's pretty amazing." I said after a while, pretty certain my cheeks were red from blushing now. "I-um... I care about him, a lot." I smiled at Barbra. I was beginning to feel like I had a real family again.

* * *

I smiled as Nick wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me down against him. "Hey! I thought you were sleeping!" Nick chuckled, kissing my neck lightly. "That's the point." I smiled as Nick trailed kisses up and down my neck, causing me to squirm slightly. Nick pulled away, grinning down at me before kissing me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as his one hand moved up and down my side. I grinned against his lips before pulling away, pushing him off me and pulling on a sweater. "Where are you going?" Nick asked as he stood and put on his shirt.

"Carver wants to see me." I sighed. "I'm not exactly sure why though." I could see concern flash over Nick's face, but he said nothing as he grabbed my hand in his. "I'll- uh- walk you."

I sat down in a chair in front of Carver, awkwardly. I was afraid he was going to kick me out or something. "Tasha, you're probably wondering why I asked for you to come see me."

"Well, yeah, actually."

Carver smiled. "Well, first off I would like to congratulate you and Nick for getting together."

I smiled sheepishly. "Thank you."

"Second, I was wondering if you would like to go on a run with me. It isn't far, but there's a small town a few miles away. We'd take a car, you, me and my closer allies and try and find some clothes and medicine."

"Wow- I'm honored that you'd asked me. When will we be leaving?" I asked him quietly, slightly afraid to be leaving the safety of the camp. "Tomorrow morning."

I nodded. "Alright, sure!"

* * *

When I told Nick, he wasn't as accepting as I thought he would be. "What? Are you fucking insane?!"

I blinked at him a few times before frowning. "No, but Carver-"

"I don't care what Carver said! You're not going!"

I glared at him. "I already said I'd do it! Besides, I can take care of myself."

"The fuck you can." Nick mumbled as we began to walk to the others.

"Excuse me?!" I looked over at him. I could see the worried expression on his face, but I didn't care right now. He was being a dick.

"You haven't been out there in a while! It's getting worse!"

As we approached the table I noticed everyone staring at us. "Well I'll manage."

"You're gonna get yourself fucking killed." Nick muttered.

I slammed my plate against the table, glaring at Nick. "Thanks Nick! Thanks for fucking being supportive! Have you fucking forgotten I was alone for MONTHS?! MONTHS!"

Nick frowned slightly, touching my shoulder lightly. I shrugged it off, feeling hurt that Nick didn't believe that I could take care of myself. "Maybe I will get myself killed." I muttered as I stared down at my plate. "Don't fucking say that!" Nick grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the table and back into our tent. "Don't fucking ever say that!" I could see tears in Nick's eyes and I knew I crossed a line.

"Nick-"

"I love you!" His voice was soft, yet he was yelling. He blinked a few times, his cheeks turning pink. "I love you..." He repeated slowly, touching my cheek. "And I don't want to lose you... I can't."

I stared at him for a while, unable to wrap my head around what he just said. "Nick-" I smiled as I reached up, wiping away a tear that had fallen down his cheek. "I love you too."

Nick pulled me against him, holding me tight. I held him gently, listening to his racing heart beat. "I promise you, Nick. I'll be safe. I'll come back."

Nick pulled away, staring down at me. He knew very well I had to go, but he knew more than I did about Carver. "Hey, you guys-" Luke stepped into our tent, staring at both of us. "What's wrong?" Luke asked Nick more than me, causing me to roll my eyes. "Carver. Fucking Carver asked her to go on a run with him!"

Luke walked over to me, twisting me around to stare at him. "And you said yes?!"

I sighed deeply, unable to be mad at Luke with my heart soaring so high with happiness. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? It's just a run."

Nick and Luke both stared at each other. "Look, you have to be careful. Do not put your trust in Carver."

I folded my arms across my chest, something told me both Luke and Nick had problems with Carver, but I had already agreed to going on the run with him.

It couldn't be that bad... Right?

* * *

**A/N: I AM FINALLY BACK TO WRITING THIS FIC! I've had super bad writers block + I just started writing another fanfic but for The 100, so it's hard to balance to fanfics & school, but I'm trying :3 THANK YOU FOR READING! REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**TheForbiddenMelody : thank you for the review :3 In the next few chapters Luke will definitely**  
**Notice :3**

**Fandoms for the win: The story is Nick x OC so eventually they had to get together :3 but don't worry, I'm pretty sure later on in the story Nick and Luke are gonna fight over her ;) Don't worry :3 it'll have been weeks together until they do it xD thank you for your review**

**Celebrityfan: I'm glad you love the chapter :3**

**Demigoddivergenttwiwizardtribute::3 I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter 3 hope you enjoyed this one as well!**


End file.
